the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Cinderella (2015 Disney film)/Credits
Full credits for Cinderella (2015). Logos Opening DISNEY presents Closing THE END Directed by KENNETH BRANAGH Screenplay by CHRIS WEITZ Produced by SIMON KINBERG, p.g.a. ALLISON SHEARMUR, p.g.a. DAVID BARRON, p.g.a. Executive Producer TIM LEWIS Director of Photography HARIS ZAMBARLOUKOS, BSC Production Designer DANTE FERRETTI Film Editor MARTIN WALSH, A.C.E. Costume Designer SANDY POWELL Music by PATRICK DOYLE Casting by LUCY BEVAN, C.S.A. An ALLISON SHEARMUR/BEAGLEPUG/KINBERG GENRE Production A KENNETH BRANAGH Film Crawl Art Unit Production Manager STEVEN HARDING First Assistant Director WILL DODDS Second Assistant Director SAMAR POLLITT Choreographer ROB ASHFORD Visual Effects Supervisor CHARLEY HENLEY Visual Effects Producer EMMA NORTON Second Unit Director/Director of Photography ALEXANDER WITT Based on Disney’s Cinderella properties and the fairytale written by Charles Perrault Cast TBA Second Unit TBA Visual Effects by MPC VFX Production Lead Digital Artists ADRIEN ANNESLEY ALEX WILKIE ANJUM SAKHARKAR BENOIT RIMET DAVID BEMI DHILIPAN MUNIYANDI FRANCESC IZQUIERDO GABRIEL ARNOLD HUBERT ZAPALOWICZ JUNG YOON CHOI KIRAN NAIDU MARC TAGANAS OLIVER CLARKE PATRICK TASSE PREETHAM RAJ RENAUD MADELINE SUJAY KUMAR SURESH J THOMAS STOELZLE VARUN MALIK YVON JARDEL Digital Artists ADAM SLATER ALEXEY MAZURENKO ALPHY ANTO AMIT SHARMA AMY PASKOW ANAND SESHADRI ANDREAS LOOSE ANDREW ATTEBERRY ANTONIO RAMOS ANTONY JOHN VICTOR ARPIT ACHHA AVAIS NAJAR BHARATH EDIGA BRIAN GOSSART CAMILO DUARTE FRANCO CARLOS GUILLEN CARMELIDA CONDEMI CHRISTIAN KRAGH CHRISTOPHE ARCHINET CLAUDIO GONZALES COSMIN GHIGA DAMODARAN VENKATESAN EDUARDO LOPEZ ELIZABETH LILY ERIC AUBRY EVE LEVASSEUR-MARINEAU FLORIANNE LOPEZ FRANCIS XAVIER FRANCOIS ARSENEAU FRANCOIS COUETTE FRANCOIS MADERE FRED DUPERE GANESH LAMKHADE GHISLAIN BRUNEAU GIULIA CADDEDU GOWTHAM MANI GUILLAUME GOUDREAULT GURUMURTHY MANDE IAN COOKE-GRIMES ISABELLE ROUSSELLE IYI TUBI JAIDEEP MOHAN JANHAVI RAMASWAMY JEAN-SEBASTIEN FORTIN JEEVITH SURYA KANTH JEFF KIM JESSENIA NAUTA JOHN NIFROS JONATHAN JOBIN JULIAN KARAM JULIE HOLMES JULIEN DERAGON K.V. SENTHILKUMAR KARLY YOHE KASY STEIN LAURENT SREY LENKA ZUCKOVA LOUIS-DAVID PAQUETTE LUCA VITALI LUIS MEDINA MADHU SHARAN KOLLURI MARTINE GUAY MATHEW MATHEW MOHAMMED FAIZAL MOHAN VAMSI MONTAQUE RUFFIN NATHAN SRIGLEY NICK HAMILTON NOAH HAMDAN OLIVIER NADEAU PIYALI PAUL RAGINI MOURYA RAJA VISWANATHAN RAJGOPAL BACHALLI RAMANATHAN K RAMESH BABU EDUPALLI RANAJOY KAR REJINDAS VD ROB ZOHRAB RUSLAN BORYSOV RUSSELL CHOU SAGAR WAKANKAR SATHISH BABU S SAURABH SHENAI SERGEY SHLYAEV SHEIK MANSOOR GANI SHIVKUMAR VISHWAKARMA SHIZUKA FUKUDA SITHIRISCIENT KHAY SOLENE CHAN-LAM SOPHIE CODAIRE STEIN LOTIT STEPHANIE POCKLINGTON STEPHANIE STAUNTON SYLVAIN NOUVEAU TRACEY MCLEAN TRILOK SINGH VENKAT GADDAMPALLY VICTOR LIZARRAGA VICTOR PILLET VICTORIA HODSON VINCENT GLAIZE VINCENT ITALIA VINCENT RODRIGUE WILL HARDWICK Production Support CURTIS ANDRUS EMMANUEL DUMONT VAHAB SHALCHIAN JODI SCANLAN LUCY BAILEY MANUEL GARCIA MARK MANCA PATRIK HADORN RAFAEL GUERRA RYAN SISSON SARAH INVERNIZZI WILL MALLETT Production Coordinators ALICE KAISERIAN AMANDA FARINOS CARA PAYNE CASSANDRA WOOD GABE VAN BERGEN GUILLAUME MORIN JEAN-PHILIPPE SAUCIER KRISTEN DREWSKI LARA PEREZ-TAKAGI LAUREN WALKER LUCILE ABIVEN PAUL RICHARD PIP SELLICK-TAYLOR QUENTIN MACMILLAN RANDA HADDAD STEPH KARIM TARA TUCKER-MATHESON Visual Effects by RODEO VISUAL EFFECTS COMPANY Maru Set Scanning by DISNEY RESEARCH Previsualization by ARGON EFFECTS LTD. JASON MCDONALD JASON IVIMEY MATTHEW SMART KARL SCHUDECK SIMON PAYNE DIMITAR BAKALOV JOHN KAY SANDY HESLOP ILAN FITOUSSI HENRIETTE PLUM SIMON CLARKE SALLY CLAYTON GREG MODERN SANNA NYSTRÖM HAYLEY EASTON STREET CHARLIE LOVETT Motion Control Operators NIC CAMECHO ADAM HOLMES TOMI KEELING DANNY MURPHY DIGNA NIGOUMI Music “Lavender’s Blue” Traditional “Oh, Sing Sweet Nightingale” Written by Al Hoff man, Jerry Livingston, Mack David “It Was A Lover And His Lass” (from ‘As You Like It’) Words by William Shakespeare Music by Patrick Doyle “A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes” Written by Al Hoff man, Jerry Livingston, Mack David Produced by Patrick Doyle Performed by Lily James “Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (The Magic Song)” Written by Al Hoff man, Jerry Livingston, Mack David Produced by Patrick Doyle Performed by Helena Bonham Carter “Strong” Written by Patrick Doyle, Kenneth Branagh and Tommy Danvers Produced by TommyD Performed by Sonna Rele Courtesy of Compound Entertainment/Motown Records Soundtrack Available on American Humane Association monitored some of the animal action. No animals were harmed in Those Scenes™ (AHAD 04522) The Producers Wish To Thank: Swarovski Salvatore Ferragamo SpA Frans Hals Museum, Haarlem Rijksmuseum Amsterdam Philips Lighting B.V Pompei 2000 Annamode Costumes SpA Sastreria Cornejo S.A. Warner Bros. Production Rentals Martin Lisius/StormStock Bridgeman Images Thanks to the National Trust Cliveden, Buckinghamshire Filming at Hampton Court Palace by kind permission of Historic Royal Palaces Pinewood Shepperton Facilities Filmed in The United Kingdom with the support of the British Film Commission and the UK Government’s Film Tax Relief Canadian Tax Incentive Consulting Services - Canada Film Capital Copyright ©2015 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Category:Credits